Seconde chance
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Un possible futur à l'humanité. (Sur le film de 2013.)
1. Chapter 1: Eliana

_Pour la chronologie, l'histoire se déroule à peu près cent cinquante ans après le film. _

C'était une toute petite fille. Huit ans, peut-être, rousse avec une peau claire et des taches de rousseurs, et également des grands yeux effacés et des souliers tenant à peine sur ses pieds.

Elle devrait être plus grande, songea Warren en regardant la fillette dans les yeux, qu'elle avait gris. Les siens étaient d'un brun doré pas plus fréquent.

-Que fais-tu? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était aveugle. Ce genre de problème était rare, mais les anomalies étaient impossibles à éradiquer complètement. Warren se raidit, prenant conscience à quel point il la déshumanisait. Voulait-il réellement entendre qu'un être humain puisse être erroné?

Devant lui, la fillette fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait avoir perçu son trouble.

-Je te regarde, répondit-il finalement. Quel est ton nom?

-Eliana.

-Eliana comment?

-Kuper. Et toi?

-Warren... Delisle.

Elle rit sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Voir son expression était étrange. Sa bouche s'étirait et ses yeux se plissaient, mais son regard en lui-même restait vague.

-Tu pleures? s'étonna-t-il en s'en apercevant.

Eliana s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche. Son vieux sweat avait du appartenir à sa mère, songea Warren. Il était bien trop grand et avait du vécu.

-Tu as eu un papa et une maman?

-Quoi?

-Tu as un nom, toi aussi. Tu as eu des parents?

Sa manche servit à essuyer son nez, cette fois-ci.

-Je croyais que les hommes de Terra étaient élevés par des femmes payées pour le faire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Limiter la parentalité aux femmes et à leurs époux ou épouses étaient un bon moyen de contrôler le taux de naissance. Une femme pouvait choisir le nombre d'enfants qu'elle voulait porter tandis que l'implication de l'homme était moindre sur le plan biologique. Et certaines d'entre elles, les plus pauvres surtout, réclamaient souvent une pension pour les leurs.

-Comment le sais-tu? demanda-t-il pourtant, surpris.

-Mes parents étaient de Phobos, avoua-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Oh. Il grimaça tandis que cette information venait s'ajouter au peu qu'il savait. Une petite fille de Terra élevée dans les décombres de l'Extérieur. Peu quittaient leur confort. Il devait forcément y avoir une raison... et c'était sans doute celle-ci qui avait menée à la mort d'Aleks.

-Nous avons des noms tout de même, dit-il à Eliana. Ce sont nos mères qui nous les donnent, qu'elles soient mariées ou pas. N'est-ce pas ta mère qui t'a nommée?

Elle secoua la tête lentement.

-Je ne me souviens pas.

Il avait donc sa confirmation. Avec le père décédé, Eliana était donc orpheline. Il retint un soupir. Il avait espéré qu'elle ait encore une mère qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Ou quelqu'un, peu lui aurait importé. Il aurait retrouvé son unité et serait rentré à Terra et n'aurait jamais revu Eliana qui ressemblait tant à cet homme qu'il venait de tuer.

Il était stupide.

-As-tu une autre famille?

Elle fit signe que non. On aurait presque dit qu'elle semblait le regarder dans les yeux. Aurait-elle été valide, il l'aurait amenée avec lui pour la confier à une famille d'adoption, mais on n'accepterait jamais une enfant handicapée, _erronée_, au sein de Terra.

Stupide, se répéta-t-il. Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Il aida Eliana à revenir sur leurs pas, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin au cœur de la ville qui semblait abandonnée, couverte de verdure. À la première occasion il vendit son uniforme, l'échangea contre des vêtements qui étaient normaux ici, et fit retirer la puce dans son bras. Il aurait toujours cette cicatrice sur l'avant-bras, mais pour Gaïa il était aujourd'hui mort. Il se prenait parfois à fixer la marque en se demandant s'il finirait comme Aleks Kuper, mais il ne laissait pas ces pensées s'attarder : il avait Eliana à protéger, désormais.

Il s'habitua à sa nouvelle vie. À apprivoiser la faim, à réapprendre à se nourrir avec ce qu'ils trouvaient. À voir les signes de présence humaine qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué auparavant. Le désordre était voulu : les gens s'installaient là où ils le voulaient, laissaient pousser la végétation et limitaient leurs traces au maximum, à la fois par respect envers la nature et à cause des intrusions des terroniens, comme celle qui l'avait amenée là. Les gens d'ici ne les aimaient pas, mais le sentiment était différent envers lui puisqu'il avait fui.

-Tu as bien fait de partir, lui dit un jour un homme qui vivait avec sa famille dans un vieil immeuble.

Eliana et lui campaient depuis quelques jours à proximité. Il s'approchait peu des autres, au contraire d'Eliana, mais Warren cherchait à se procurer un peu de viande. Il existait des substituts végétaux, et il s'était résigné à faire comme Eliana et avaler des insectes, mais il avait failli capturer un rongeur et il savait donc qu'il en existait dans cette jungle.

-Vous en venez?

L'homme inclina la tête.

-J'y ai été, brièvement.

-J'étais un soldat.

-Un père? s'enquit l'homme, dévisageant Eliana sans se gêner.

Il devait bien voir que l'enfant était plus pâle que lui et ne lui ressemblait en rien.

-J'étais trop jeune, corrigea Warren.

-Quel âge as-tu?

-Dix-neuf ans.

L'homme fit un drôle d'air. Warren devinait ses pensées. Il avait fréquenté des jeunes femmes, peut-être fait mère l'une d'entre elles, mais il n'était pas assez vieux pour être marié et encore moins pour avoir une fille de neuf ans.

-Elle est ma sœur, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

L'homme ne chercha pas à le nier.

-Elle est jolie, constata-t-il. Cinq ou dix ans de plus, et elle aurait peut-être été une fille de joie.

Le ton se voulait neutre, mais le dédain qu'il contenait hérissa Warren. Il en avait connu, des prostituées, et elles n'étaient _pas_ miséreuses. C'étaient de jolies femmes cultivées, des artistes et des musiciennes, souvent des mères.

-Comme ma mère, fit-il.

-Et comme la mienne, renchérit doucement Eliana, dardant ses yeux vides sur l'homme.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui reparlèrent jamais. Warren décida le lendemain qu'ils déménageaient. Il essayerait de chasser, la prochaine fois, et malgré le temps qu'il lui fallut pour réussir, ils appréciaient cette indépendance.

-Ta mère, elle était vraiment de Phobos, elle aussi? demanda-t-il à Eliana presque un mois plus tard.

Elle était occupée à grignoter l'os de la cuisse de ce qui ressemblait à un gros rat pour n'en laisser aucune miette. Il avait tout faire cuire d'un coup et il s'était arrangé pour ne rien laisser, ne sachant pas comment conserver la viande plus longtemps. Eliana avait semblé ravie de ce repas.

-Ils se sont rencontrés là-bas, acquiesça la rouquine.

-Elle s'appelait comment?

-Kai Haris, révéla Eliana, sortant une photo froissée de sa poche.

Il répéta ce nom mentalement. Kai était blonde et elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Eliana. Il observa la photo en songeant qu'Eliana était vraiment un mélange de ses deux parents. Cela signifiait donc que sa mère avait épousé le père de l'enfant qu'elle attendait malgré son jeune âge. Il était plutôt rare qu'un enfant grandisse avec ses parents biologiques, mais Eliana avait eu cette chance.

Il n'osait pas lui demander si elle était triste.

Ils continuèrent à marcher. Il s'en étonna, mais Eliana arriva bien vite à poser des pièges sans se blesser. Il devait cesser de la sous-estimer. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'aide au quotidien, mais elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, la plupart du temps. Et puis elle grandissait, et elle devenait plus forte.

Un jour, elle dit qu'elle avait à présent dix ans.

-J'ai compté, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

-Quelle jour sommes-nous?

-Le douzième jour du cinquième mois.

Elle n'utilisait pas les mêmes mesures que lui, même si elle comptait son âge en années terriennes, tout comme lui, et les années de cette planète étaient plus courtes que celles de Mars, mais il décida tout de même qu'ils étaient en mai. Il avait donc vingt ans. Il se demandait s'ils devraient finir par s'établir quelque part. Il aimait cette existence de nomade mais il se prenait à vouloir un foyer.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à rentrer? lui demanda Eliana.

Il lui montra machinalement la cicatrice sur son bras avant de se raviser, prenant la main d'Eliana et lui faisant toucher. La marque creusait sa peau près de son poignet.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais est-ce que tu regrettes? insista-t-elle.

-D'être resté avec toi? Non, jamais.

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la direction de sa voix.

-Mon père me racontait parfois à quel point la vie était différente entre là-bas et ici.

Le sous-entendu était évident. Il leva machinalement les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles veillaient. Quelque part là-haut se trouvaient les mondes qu'ils avaient quittés... et peut-être qu'Eliana avait raison. Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré repartir. Mais sa conscience se refusait à abandonner la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi sont-ils venus ici, Elia? ... Tes parents. Pourquoi sont-ils partis?

-Pour avoir la paix, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle caressa le pendentif qu'elle portait: une fleur blanche à cinq pétales enchâssée dans un mince écrin de verre ovale qu'on avait maintes fois décrit à Eliana. Il venait de sa mère, selon elle. C'était l'objet le plus précieux qu'elle possédait, malgré le prix qu'il pouvait bien valoir Warren ne lui aurait jamais demandé de s'en séparer. Avec la photo papier de ses parents, le pendentif était son bien le plus cher.

-Pour avoir la paix?

-C'était ce que mon père me disait. Quand ma mère s'est découverte enceinte, elle a voulu partir et mon père l'a suivie. Ils pensaient que ce serait plus sûr pour moi, ici.

Elle paraissait à présent elle-même douter de la validité de son histoire.

-Cela avait un rapport avec le père de ma mère, poursuivit-elle, hésitante. Une histoire abracadabrante qu'elle m'a racontée une fois quand j'étais petite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? la questionna Warren, curieux.

Elle sourit, comme pour effacer ses propres mots.

-C'est trop bizarre, déclara-t-elle. Ça ne peut être vrai.

À son changement d'attitude, il sut qu'elle ne lui raconterait pas... pas maintenant, du moins. Elle avait bien le droit, après tout. Pour changer de sujet, il lui mentionna son projet de leur trouver une nouvelle maison.

-Où irions-nous?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il en avait tout simplement marre. Ils marchaient sans cesse depuis des mois, et dans quel but? Arriver au bout du monde? Et puis Eliana n'avait pas dit un mot le jour où ils avaient quitté cette maison sans se retourner. Elle méritait un autre foyer.

-J'ai l'intention de trouver.

Elle sourit, enfin.

-Et ce sera avec moi?

Bien sûr que si. Le contraire n'était même plus envisageable, à ce stade.

-Est-ce que nous nous ressemblons? questionna encore Eliana.

Non, pensa-t-il aussitôt, surpris de la question, sans le dire à voix haute.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je me demandais si tu m'aimais.

Warren la serra aussitôt contre lui. Mais bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner. Jamais.


	2. Chapter 2: Adeline

Le moins que Lynn puisse dire était que son mariage fut magnifique. La cérémonie dura une partie de la journée, faite selon de vieilles traditions. Noura portait cette fameuse robe blanche, et le costume de Lynn était blanc. Saul était quand à lui vêtu de noir. Seuls leurs familles respectives étaient présentes.

-J'aurais aimé que ta mère soit là, lui dit son père.

Elle regarda ses frères et sa sœur, tous plus vieux qu'elle. De sa fratrie, Lynn était la seule à posséder des cheveux blond platine et le teint pâle et il se voyait sur ses traits qu'elle n'était pas née sur Mars, ni même au sein de Terra. Elle se força à sourire.

-Moi aussi.

Le soir-même, elle quitta la maison de ses parents pour aller vivre avec sa nouvelle famille. Lynn avait bon espoir que les membres de sa fratrie se soient suffisamment attachés à elle pour venir lui rendre visite de temps à autre, mais lui? Combien de temps laisserait-il s'écouler avant de la recontacter? Le ferait-il seulement?

Noura fut la première des deux à devenir mère. Ce devait être deux ans après leur mariage. Elle avait dix-neuf ans, à l'époque, tandis que Lynn en avait vingt-deux. La fillette fut baptisée Neva: elle était aussi brune que Noura mais avait les yeux noisettes, comme ceux de Saul. Cela aurait pu être différent, se disait Lynn en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. Mais Saul aurait été son père quoi qu'il soit arrivé.

De son côté, Lynn ne savait même pas si elle voulait en avoir. Elle pouvait toujours adopter: il y avait toujours des enfants, dans l'Extérieur et dans les coins les plus pauvres de Terra, qui avaient besoin d'une nouvelle famille, comme elle vingt ans plus tôt. Ou dans le pire des cas, il y aurait les enfants de Noura, les siens par intérim.

-Ce serait dommage, dans un sens, lui sortit un jour sa sœur, Melody.

-Ah?

Elle insista: Lynn avait un charisme particulier et elle aurait de très beaux enfants, Melody en était sûre. Sa sœur cadette lui sourit, soudainement et bizarrement consciente du fossé qui les séparait. Melody était pourtant celle qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa première famille, exception faite de leur mère. Un bref instant, plus que jamais, Lynn se sentit comme si elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Mais où aurait-elle pu aller? Tout ce que ses rares souvenirs de sa petite enfance lui rapportaient était un père qui l'avait laissée pour lui offrir un meilleur avenir. Elle n'avait nulle part où retourner, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle manquait de chance d'être ici.

…

Ce fut Saul qui apporta la nouvelle, un jour. Des rumeurs couraient depuis un bon moment déjà. Lynn se garda bien de dire que par sa position qu'elle l'avait appris bien avant lui. Des gens seraient envoyés sur Terre. Des criminels, précisa-t-il aussitôt. Pour voir si la vie était de nouveau réellement possible.

-Ce serait une erreur, arguait Lynn.

Elle en savait plus que lui sur l'état de la Terre, sur la matière noire. Tout était quantifiable et tout pouvait se définir en chiffres, mais il faillait encore les connaitre, ces chiffres. La vie était peut-être possible, mais pas la vie humaine. Pas encore. Personne ne l'écoutait: lui le ferait peut-être. Et Saul prit le temps, réellement. À la fin, il sourit.

-Oh, Lynn…

Il paraissait vraiment désolé. La décision n'avait pas été prise à la légère, affirma-t-il. Lynn elle-même le savait mieux que lui: la deuxième guerre du retour avait donné un répit à l'humanité mais la situation était de moins en moins belle, et ce n'était pas parce qu'eux ne manquaient pas de nourriture que c'était le cas de tout le monde. Si la Terre était vivable, elle pourrait au moins accueillir et nourrir une partie de l'humanité. Cette simple affirmation soulevait beaucoup d'autres questions, notamment à propos du choix de "cette partie de l'humanité", mais Lynn ne les mentionna pas. Dans l'immédiat, il s'agissait de ces gens. Saul prit alors une pause avant de lui répondre.

-Ils seraient morts, lui révéla-t-il avec précaution. Ils seraient morts et ils ont une chance de vivre. Lynn, la situation n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le crois…

Ah, ça restait encore à voir. Mais Lynn attendit la suite, sur la défensive. Il lui sourit comme pour l'amadouer.

-Ne serait-ce pas génial? demanda-t-il, prenant à parti leur épouse qui était musicienne et qui s'intéressait aussi peu à toutes ces histoires que possible. Si c'est possible, voir notre famille prendre place sur notre vraie maison?

Noura se mit à sourire, des étoiles dans les yeux. Lynn comprenait pourquoi, et ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir ce qu'elle croyait être le meilleur pour Neva… mais de la part de Saul, le coup était bas. Elle regarda sa famille, mais son attention se portait désormais sur le fossé entre elle et eux. Lynn avait toujours eu une manière particulière de penser, datant probablement de sa petite enfance et de ce que ses parents biologiques lui avaient enseignés, mais jamais elle n'avait eu cette impression d'être… Différente. _Cassée_. Lynn s'en raisonnerait, plus tard, mais sur le coup la tristesse la submergea. Elle ne pleura cependant pas, incapable de le faire.

Peu après, Lynn s'éloigna pour quelques jours, le temps de réfléchir à un avenir qui ne lui semblait plus si certain. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait encore être avec eux ou si elle préfèrerait divorcer. Un mariage traversait toujours plusieurs épreuves… mais celle-ci était loin d'être une simple broutille. En attendant, son sentiment ne disparaissait toujours pas.

_Bien sûr que tu es différente_, songea Lynn, regardant par la fenêtre la ville. _Tu n'es pas la fille de notre mère la Terre. _Les origines de Lynn étaient forcément humaines, mais selon les planètes où ses ancêtres avaient vécu, ils avaient évolué très différemment des actuels martiens et terraniens. De telles différences devenaient rares, mais Lynn avait été chanceuse… ou malchanceuse, selon l'angle sous lequel on voyait les choses.

Peut-être pour se torturer davantage, elle chercha à en apprendre davantage sur ceux qui deviendraient les premiers "colons" terriens, ceux que Saul avait affirmé être d'anciens condamnés à mort. Il y avait des enfants parmi eux, constata Lynn, dégoutée. Aucun d'entre eux n'était en bas âge, mais sur les cinquante hommes et femmes, il y avait très exactement neuf enfants et jeunes adolescents. L'écrasante majorité d'entre eux provenaient de l'Extérieur, constata également Lynn. Les quelques colonies subsistant encore en dehors du système solaire se targuaient parfois de pouvoir se passer de Gaïa, mais en dehors de leur emplacement la limite était floue et la coalition jugeait que l'Extérieur était soumis aux mêmes lois. Seuls quatre d'entre eux étaient terraniens, dont une seule enfant. La légende disait qu'elle se nommait Eliana Delisle, qu'elle avait douze ans et qu'elle avait un frère ainé, Warren. Lynn ignorait pourquoi elle s'attarda sur la photo d'Eliana: la jeune fille n'avait rien de plus que les autres enfants, mais il semblait à Lynn que… Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir déjà vue. L'enfant était née sur un des satellites de Mars, où Lynn n'était jamais allée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier son ressenti, le petit quelque chose qui l'interpellait.

Elle referma finalement l'ordinateur, se séparant de la vision d'Eliana, de Warren et des autres. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle ferait, mais elle était au moins sûre d'une chose: ces gens auraient besoin d'aide, une fois là-bas. Elle sourit toute seule, un peu épuisée. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait… mais elle trouverait bien quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3: Nami

_Ce chapitre se déroule à peu près à la même période que les deux autres. Normalement, c'est le dernier, mais il pourrait y en avoir un autre (portant sur Kai, la mère d'Eliana), si ça intéresse quelqu'un. _

Elle est toujours là. Depuis combien de temps, il ne sait pas. Mais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, elle est là.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, murmure-t-il.

Elle l'observe, son visage impassible. Ce n'est qu'une ombre, immatérielle.

Elle semble pourtant si réelle.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas être seul.

Ses traits sont ceux d'une femme. Toujours une femme, une de celles qu'il a aimé. Miimé, en ce moment. Il répète sa dernière phrase, hurlant, et son verre se fracasse contre le mur. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Elle n'est pas réelle. L'espace d'un instant, il n'y a plus que des volutes de matière noire là où elle se tenait. Lorsqu'elle se reforme, elle a changé. Elle est jolie, presque lumineuse, avec ses courtes boucles brunes, ses yeux d'émeraude, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

Il avait presque oublié Nami.

Voilà pourquoi il la hait: avec elle, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas oublier.

-Tu es un imbécile, Yama! lui lance-t-elle, les bras croisés, avec la voix de son premier amour. Ou bien tu es devenu fou. Tu oublies tout, même ceux qui t'importent, même moi et les autres.

-Dès que je commence à me sentir bien, tu reviens t'assurer du contraire. Pourquoi me tortures-tu? Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que je suis perdu, tout simplement?

Elle s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il reconnait Yori, sa chevelure blonde, ses yeux d'un bleu brillant, son sourire doux. Lorsqu'il tend la main, il passe au travers. Ce n'est qu'une illusion: Yori est morte jeune, à vingt-six ou vingt-sept ans, sous les yeux de leur enfant.

-Notre fille, Harlock. Je pense à notre fille.

-Notre fille, répète-il.

Ils ont eu un enfant, Yori et lui. Une jolie petite fille. La dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, elle était tout juste adolescente. C'est vague.

-Cela fait-il longtemps?

-Elle est encore vivante, lui répond Yori, avec dans la voix ce qui ressemble à de la sollicitude.

Il quitte sa cabine pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et pour une raison ou une autre, Yori accepte de le guider. L'Arcadia n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis. Mais sa fille, si. Elle est dans la vingtaine, l'âge qu'il semble lui-même avoir. Ses cheveux blonds sont coupés courts et elle lui semble plus maigre qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Il la compare à l'image de Yori, mais elle ressemble davantage à Kai, sa sœur ainée, qu'à sa mère. Elle est seule au milieu de la végétation, occupée, et puis elle s'immobilise, relevant les yeux vers lui, ne semblant nullement surprise.

-Capitaine, dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Elle ne fait pas le moindre cas de Yori, quelques pas derrière lui.

-Je commençais à croire que tu étais mort, dit-elle ensuite.

Il ne sait que dire.

-Es-tu seule? tente-t-il maladroitement. Où sont les autres?

-Ailleurs, dit-elle.

Ses mains s'attardent nerveusement sur quelque chose qu'il ne voit pas.

-Je ne comprends pas, ajoute-t-elle. Je ne _te_ comprends pas. Tu disparais pendant des années et tu reviens comme ça, sans un mot, sans tenter de t'expliquer ou…

-Combien de temps cela fait-il? l'interrompt-il soudain, avant de le regretter.

-Quatorze ans! crie-t-elle, les yeux en larmes, ses yeux à lui. Cela fait quatorze _foutues_ années! Et Clarisse disait sans cesse de ne pas m'inquiéter, que tu reviendrais forcément, alors j'ai attendu jusqu'au jour où j'ai cessé d'y croire. Et tu oses… Et maintenant… Sais-tu seulement _encore_ qui je suis?

Il expire brièvement. Il s'y attendait. Et il le méritait.

-Tu es la fille de Yori… et la mienne… et ton nom est Nami Tanaka Harlock.

En l'entendant elle se détend légèrement. Elle ne sourit pas mais sa colère semble s'être envolée. Un ange passe. Elle reste aussi immobile que lui, à le dévisager.

-Viens, dit-elle finalement, tout doucement. Allons retrouver les autres.

…

De l'équipage qu'il avait trente ans plus tôt, il ne reste plus que neuf personnes: quatre femmes et cinq hommes. À chacun d'entre eux, Nami parle avec familiarité. Quand à lui, l'étranger, sa présence n'a même pas besoin d'explication. Il y a quelques réactions diverses, ressemblant à celle qu'a eue sa fille mais avec moins de colère et plus de surprise. À l'écart, Yori les regarde faire avec un sourire.

-Et vous allez rester? hasarde la plus jeune des femmes, Sana, une fois qu'ils sont tous réunis.

C'est une adolescente: Sana est la dernière-née et ne doit même pas se souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu. Son premier réflexe est de regarder Nami, mais sa fille ne dit rien. Elle le fixe en silence, en attente.

-Oui, répond-il finalement.

Sana acquiesce sobrement, l'air de ne pas y croire. Comment peut-il lui reprocher?

-Vous n'êtes que neuf? demande-t-il.

-Dix, répond aussitôt Owen.

Ce dernier se tient juste à côté de Nami. C'est le fils de Clarisse, que sa fille a mentionné plus tôt et qui est sans doute celle qui l'a élevée, il est normal qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre. Il comprend quand il voit Owen glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Nami. Il sourit, un brin amer.

-Dix avec moi, mais…

-Onze, alors, corrige aussitôt Owen.

Il partage un regard avec Nami qu'il voit pas. Derrière lui, Yori… Non, Miimé fait quelque pas.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il existe de bonne façon de lui dire, déclare-t-elle.

Nami détourne aussitôt la tête, comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose. Owen vient pour ouvrir la bouche, mais il le fait taire d'un regard. C'est à sa fille qu'il veut parler.

-Me dire quoi?

Elle ne répond pas.

-Me dire quoi? insiste-t-il, avançant vers elle.

-J'ai eu un enfant, lâche-t-elle en le regardant enfin.

-Tu...

Il ne devrait pas être surpris. Il avait cet âge quand il a eu Imaé, sa première fille.

Après quelques minutes, Owen revient avec un enfant. Un jeune enfant, maigre lui aussi, aussi blond que sa mère mais ressemblant davantage à son père.

-Jiro, le présente Owen.

-Quel âge a-t-il?

-Il va avoir cinq ans.

Il a déjà pu faire adopter de jeunes enfants, les confiant à des familles vivant loin du foyer de Gaia. Cinq ans, c'est un peu juste pour qu'il s'intègre bien dans le système, mais ça pourrait fonctionner… à la condition que sa fille le veuille.

Il passe les jours suivants avec sa fille. Il ne rattrapera jamais vraiment le temps qu'il a perdu, mais il en était conscient dès le départ, et elle aussi. Il veut en savoir plus sur elle et sur eux tous. Elle lui apprend entre autres qu'Owen et elle sont ensembles depuis la mort de Clarisse, six ans plus tôt, et que Jiro est arrivé presque tout de suite après.

-Et toi? lui demande Nami au milieu de leur conversation, quelques jours plus tard. Tu me parles de toi?

Elle semble parfois encore en colère contre lui, mais pour l'instant elle se contente de sa présence et de sa promesse de rester.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

-Tout. Je ne sais pas.

Elle rit, puis pose la question suivante:

-Au hasard, quel âge as-tu?

-J'ai arrêté de compter il y a longtemps. Et toi?

-Vingt-cinq ans. Tu ne t'en souvenais pas?

Son silence est sans équivoque: non, il ne se souvenait pas. Il revoit ses premières années de vie, mais ni la date de sa naissance ni l'âge qu'elle avait quand il est parti. Il voudrait trouver les mots pour lui expliquer, mais elle détourne le regard, soupire et finit par sourire.

-Parfois, je croyais t'avoir imaginé, lui confie-t-elle.

Il ne sait trop si c'est une plaisanterie ou pas.

-J'étais encore petite quand tu as disparu. Parfois, je me mettais à me demander si tu existais vraiment. À chaque fois, Clarisse me disait que oui, mais je doutais toujours.

-J'ai vu bien d'autres gens mourir, mais je crois que celle de ta mère était de trop. Et le temps n'est pas… plus le même. Je n'étais pas conscient que ça faisait aussi longtemps.

Nami lui jette un regard de travers. _Tu cherches encore des excuses? Moi aussi, j'ai vu mourir maman!_ Il baisse la tête.

-Et elle? Tu te souviens d'elle?

-Pas beaucoup. Mais mieux qu'avec toi. Shadow m'a montrée qui elle était.

_Shadow?_ s'étonne-t-il avant de réaliser. Évidemment. Ce nom lui va bien.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander, reprend-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Clarisse me disait que… Quand elle était plus jeune, tu avais eu une fille avec une autre femme. Et que quelques années auparavant, tu avais une autre compagne.

Il s'attend à un reproche, que ce soit sur l'amour qu'il a porté à Yori ou sur l'avenir de ces autres filles, mais Nami jure que non. Elle veut savoir qui étaient ses frères et ses sœurs.

-Je n'ai eu que des filles, l'informe-t-il, radouci. Quatre, et tu es la dernière: Imaé, Kai, Adeline et toi. Physiquement, à part Adeline, tu leur ressembles beaucoup. Mais tu as mes yeux. Toutes mes filles avaient mes yeux.

-Que leur est-il arrivé? veut savoir Nami.

Imaé, la fille de Kei, est morte depuis longtemps. Quand à Kai et Adeline, le peu qu'il sait d'elles est qu'elles ont toutes les deux été choisies par des bonnes familles, à l'écart l'une de l'autre. Le reste, il n'en sait rien. Elles sont aujourd'hui mortes, affirme-t-il. C'est peut-être bien le cas. Nami respecte un instant de silence.

-Ça doit être douloureux, dit-elle.

-Quoi?

-Vivre aussi longtemps.

C'est la première fois qu'elle semble comprendre, la première fois qu'elle lui manifeste de la compassion, mais même s'il l'apprécie, il ne peut répondre à ça.

-J'ai une autre question, enchaine-t-elle avec douceur. Pourquoi m'as-tu gardée? Pourquoi moi et pas mes sœurs?

-Ta mère a refusé de se séparer de toi.

Il ne s'est pas lui-même impliqué dans cette décision, n'ayant que rarement été présent pendant l'enfance de Nami. Il n'y a eu qu'Imaé dont il était proche. Imaé qu'il a aimée par dessus tout jusqu'à ce que celle-ci vieillisse, ait des enfants à son tour et semble finalement beaucoup plus vieille que lui qui n'avait changé en rien au fil des décennies. Peut-être aussi est-ce moins douloureux de ne pas avoir vécu la même chose avec Kai et Adeline.

-Je voulais t'en parler… Pour Jiro.

-Avant de me le prendre?

Elle a disparu vite, cette compassion.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te pousser à faire quoi que ce soit, répond-il à la hâte, lui-même un peu surpris. Mais il peut grandir ailleurs. En dehors de ces murs. Et vivre une vie sans histoires.

-Je sais déjà ça, Harlock, dit fermement Nami, et l'entendre prononcer ce nom l'ébranle. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser et imaginer toute ma vie ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Il peut y avoir du danger partout, dit-elle, pas seulement sur l'Arcadia, et s'il sait que Nami ne connait pratiquement rien de l'extérieur, il ne peut lui donner tort. Il ne cessera sans doute jamais, tant qu'il vivra, de représenter une menace pour Gaia, mais l'Arcadia est loin de tout, vivant en autarcie, et il n'a pas pris de nouveaux hommes depuis des années.

Reste que ça signifie que Jiro ne pourra jamais partir. Mais c'est la décision de Nami, pas la sienne.

-Et s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, comme avec maman, tu prendrais soin de ton petit-fils?

La question le surprend tout d'abord, puis il réalise ce qu'elle signifie: Nami reconnait leur lien de parenté et le fait qu'elle a au moins un peu confiance en lui, assez pour ça.

-Tu le ferais? insiste Nami.

Il sourit enfin. Un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Oui, je le ferais.


	4. Chapter 4: Elia

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais publier, au départ, parce qu'il n'explique presque rien de ce qui s'est passé entre temps, mais je le trouvais intéressant. _

Il me semble que les batailles ne finiront jamais.

Ils sont là et ils luttent pour pouvoir survivre encore, dans une danse étrange et belle et sanglante. Les gagnants iront s'installer quelque part, probablement sur Terre. Je sais déjà que l'Arcadia sera de ceux-là.

-Es-tu content? m'enquis-je à voix haute.

Il est derrière moi et je le sens sourire.

-Cette guerre, c'est toi qui l'a provoquée. Es-tu content? Éprouves-tu encore des remords?

Il s'approche de moi, replace sur mes épaules mon veston. Il est gris et bleu, m'a-t-on dit, et j'en ai palpé les moindres coutures. Il m'arrive tout juste aux fesses, les manches sont parfaitement ajustées et le col replié à la base de mon cou pour ne pas me déranger. Je l'ai reçu quand je suis arrivée sur l'Arcadia. Pour marquer ma différence, sans doute. Je n'avais jamais changé de vêtements auparavant.

-Tous ceux qui meurent l'auraient été bientôt de toute façon se justifie-t-il. Je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses.

-Et tu trouves ça drôle?

-Oh, Elia, ma belle...

Sa voix contient trop de complaisance pour m'être agréable.

-Je ne suis pas une enfant! me hérisse-je, repoussant sa main.

Je le sens sourire, laisser tomber son bras le long de son corps, aussi bien que si je le voyais.

Le salaud, je l'amuse.

-Tes traits sont juvéniles, se justifie-t-il. Quel âge avais-tu?

-J'_ai_ dix-neuf ans.

-C'est bien, dit-il lentement, que tu n'aie pas perdu le décompte des années.

Je me mordille la lèvre.

-J'avais quatorze ans, dis-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il soupire. Je pourrais presque croire qu'il exprime là de la tristesse.

-L'humanité est têtue, ma belle Elia. Trop pour s'éteindre.

-C'est ainsi que tu te justifies? questionne-je, indignée.

-Je pense au nombre, pas à l'individu.

Le silence pèse entre nous. Je pense à Warren qui m'a élevée, à Rayane qui m'a tant aidée, à Ézéchiel qui accepte de m'aimer, puis à Nami et à Lynn que je considère comme des sœurs. Je pense à ma mère qui fut sa deuxième fille, même si elle-même ne croyait pas à son existence. Je me demande s'il se souvient d'elle. Il ne traite pas mes sœurs de cœur comme ses filles, pas comme je le conçois.

Comment fait-on pour oublier? Le peut-on seulement?

-Je ne suis pas toi.

-Je sais, Elia.

Il s'avance à mes côtés. Sa cape claque exagérément derrière lui, comme s'il ventait, mais l'air est fixe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement.

Il y a une drôle de connexion entre lui et moi. Il est immortel, moi aussi je le suis devenue. Il est lié à l'Arcadia, je le suis maintenant. Mais je tiens à rappeler que je ne suis pas lui. Que je ne le serais jamais, malgré son sang qui coule en moi.

Il vient se planter devant moi. Son pouce caresse ma frange, et je comprends qu'il observe mes yeux vides.

-Je ne crois plus au hasard depuis bien longtemps, fait-il.

Je ris.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ris. Mes parents faisaient le même geste quand j'étais plus petite, me toucher le front ainsi.

-Tu crois que je suis née ainsi dans un but quelconque?

-Je n'en sais rien. Et franchement, je ne vais pas m'avancer à dire que oui. Mais je ne crois pas que toi, tu sois un hasard.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il recule d'un pas. Pendant un moment, nous sommes deux statues face à face. J'essaie de comprendre.

Il brise le silence le premier.

-L'Arcadia t'a revêtue d'un uniforme de Gaïa, il y a plus de deux cent ans. J'ignore pourquoi exactement.

J'inspire à fond et vide mon esprit.

Il est là, notre hôte, et il vibre et ronronne et exhale la tristesse et la mort. Il chante presque et j'ai l'impression de discerner des mots.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi?

J'attends des réponses.

Elles ne viennent pas.


	5. Chapter 5: Warren

_Un détail que je n'ai pas mentionné jusqu'à présent: j'ai toujours aimé penser que Warren était un descendant de Lucie, la fille de Lark. _

Le plus drôle est que cet imbécile est nostalgique.

Je m'en rends compte, un jour, tandis que nous discutons. Pour une fois, je l'écoute parler en silence, tout simplement parce que c'est édifiant: il se met à me parler de sa jeunesse. Enfin, il n'a jamais semblé vieux, mais il l'est. Je ne connais pas son âge- la légende, véhiculée à l'oral et le plus souvent par les hommes et les femmes de l'Extérieur qui peuvent passer des générations aux mêmes endroits, le situe quelque part entre cent cinquante et trois cent ans d'existence. Je n'ai jamais demandé. Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

Arrive bientôt le moment où je n'ai plus les mots- quand il commence à parler d'Imaé. Sa première fille. À partir de là il ne s'arrêtera plus, je le sais, mais je ne dis toujours rien. Je pourrais demander si ces gens lui manquent mais je connais la réponse. Je pourrais lui demander pourquoi il me dit tout ça mais je sais que je n'en aurais pas.

Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, à bord. Une vingtaine, environ, des natifs de l'Arcadia et des anciens terriens. Des comme Eliana et des comme moi. Des Maudits et des normaux. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison qu'il me regarde comme un étranger depuis mon arrivée. Pourtant, il me reconnait très bien comme le frère d'Eliana et le conjoint de Lynn, mais on dirait que je ne fais pas partie de la famille.

Du reste, je ne tiens pas à être de sa famille. Mais l'impression d'être un étranger persiste.

Et puis il enchaîne sur Kai. Il me demande si je l'ai connue.

-Elle est morte quand Eliana était petite, je répond.

Ma réponse semble carrément décevante.

-Et son mari? insiste-t-il. Tu l'as connu?

-Brièvement.

Des années plus tard, je n'aime toujours pas en parler. Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui ait appuyé sur la détente.

-Comment s'appelait-il?

-Aleks.

-Je voulais te demander depuis longtemps… Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à prendre soin d'elle?

_Je ne sais pas_ serait une réponse trop simple. D'un geste machinal je passe un doigt sous la manche de la veste de cuir qu'on m'a donnée pour toucher ma cicatrice du bout du pouce. Elle a beaucoup pâli, depuis, mais elle se voit encore nettement sur ma peau. J'ai fait mon choix ce jour-là.

-Elle était seule.

J'aurais pu la confier à une autre famille, je m'en suis bien aperçu. Je pense encore parfois que j'aurais dû. Eliana aurait eu d'autres parents qui l'auraient aimée comme la leur et je serais rentré. Je l'aurais oubliée et j'aurais fini par avoir ma famille à moi.

-Ça me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Elle était tellement petite…

-Tu étais jeune, toi aussi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de lui trouver une autre famille?

Je ris. On dirait qu'il essaie de me prendre en défaut. Il m'observe de son œil unique. Pour un homme de son âge, il semble parfois si jeune… comme s'il avait grandi trop vite ou que son esprit était aussi figé dans le temps que son corps. Quand je le vois ainsi, il me fait penser à Eliana. Ma sœur qui a quinze ans depuis déjà sept ans.

-Tu lui ressembles, souligne-t-il alors, sobrement.

J'en reste étonné.

-Tu lui ressembles, insiste-t-il en pointant un doigt vers moi. Elle sourit et elle rit exactement comme toi.

C'est un compliment, je crois. De toute façon, j'ai toujours du mal à suivre ce que veut dire cet homme.

-Tu sais, reprend-il, à chaque fois… À _chaque_ fois, il y a des points communs dans nos histoires… avant la légende.

-Vous croyez toujours qu'elle était destinée à...?

Il ne répond pas. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Jamais il ne l'a dit, mais nous avons tous compris, au fil du temps, qu'il pensait qu'Eliana était là pour lui succéder, surtout après avoir appris qu'elle était sa petite-fille et qu'elle était comme lui. Pourtant, cela ferait un grand accroc dans la légende dont il parle. Je ne sais pas si, dans les trois cent dernières années, il y a eu un seul Harlock ou si deux ou trois se sont réellement passés le nom et tout ce qui aillait avec, mais jusque là, Harlock a toujours été un homme et ses traits sont bien connus.

-Quels sont ces points communs? je demande finalement, curieux.

Et il sourit.

…

Eliana ne semble pas surprise de l'apprendre.

-Il est vieux. Il doit devenir las.

Elle m'adresse un sourire sans me regarder.

-Il me parle beaucoup, à moi aussi.

-Tu es une de ses filles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'adresse à moi.

-Moi non plus, je ne le comprends pas, énonce-t-elle.

-Je suppose qu'on est mal barrés, dans ce cas, que je réponds.

Au moins cela la fait rire.

-Que t'a-t-il dit d'autre? m'encourage ma sœur.

-Il me parle de la légende, avoue-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle opine de la tête. Elle a compris.

-Il m'en parle, à moi aussi.

-Tu crois qu'il… qu'il s'apprête à mourir?

Eliana ne répond pas immédiatement. Elle ne sait pas, probablement. Nami a toujours prétendu que c'était possible, que son ancêtre Imaé était la fille du premier Harlock et que le prénom de celui-ci est Yama, mais il est tout aussi possible qu'elle ne sache rien de plus que nous. Elle n'y était pas, après tout.

-Peut-être, admet-elle finalement.

-Tu as peur?

-Et toi?

Elle garde le silence un autre moment, indécise. Ses yeux pâles me fixent. La voir ainsi, presque physiquement adulte, me subjugue toujours. Et cela fait moins mal. Elia ne l'a jamais dit mais je me souviens à qui revient la faute dans cette histoire… même si elle serait probablement morte.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense? lâche-t-elle soudainement.

Je murmure quelque chose. Ce n'est pas vraiment un oui mais Eliana l'interprète comme tel.

-Je pense que dans cette époque de merde, nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Gaia l'avait bien compris- c'est pourquoi leur gouvernement arborait le nom d'une déesse.

Je commence à comprendre où en viendra son raisonnement.

-Et puis il y a eu Harlock qui s'est élevé contre le pouvoir en place… Dix, vingt, cinquante ans ont passé, et les gens ont commencés à croire en lui parce que justement, il ne _pouvait pas_ mourir.

Elle a un petit sourire accroché au coin des lèvres, et quoi qu'en dise Harlock, ce sourire-là n'est pas le mien. C'est le sien.

-Et aujourd'hui, les gens sont encore plus désespérés qu'ils ne l'étaient. Les frontières tombent, la nourriture et les ressources manquent, le manque conduit au désespoir, et au moment où un gouvernement qui a mal géré le problème a disparu et où les survivants se disputent les derniers mondes qui peuvent encore les accueillir…

Et elle tourne la tête vers l'espace, y conduisant mon regard pour appuyer ses propos. Un bref instant, je me demande, même si c'est absurde, si elle arrive à voir la Terre où elle a grandi.

-... en cet instant, donc, qui est mieux placé comme figure d'autorité qu'un homme qui a connu la toute première Guerre du retour, qui a vu les siècles défiler… ou mieux encore, une vingtaine d'êtres qui ne mourront jamais. Une toute nouvelle race d'immortels qui veillera sur la Terre.

Eliana se retourne alors vers moi.

-Je suis terrifiée, dit-elle en souriant toujours.

Elle est à nouveau une enfant dans son manteau d'officier. Difficile de l'imaginer en déesse veillant sur l'humanité.

-Je pense au jour où je ne te verrai plus… et à ta fille. Mais je dois l'accepter, maintenant. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière… et je ne parle pas que de moi.

Elle "regarde" à nouveau autour d'elle, les murs sombres de l'Arcadia qui nous protègent, mais surtout eux, qui ont besoin de la matière noire. Elle m'a tant parlé des fois où sa mère, habile conteuse, lui décrivait la malédiction d'Harlock. C'est plutôt triste, comme ironie, quand on y pense.

-Mais je ne crois pas que je serai un jour comme lui, ajoute-t-elle. C'est la fin d'une époque, Warren, et avec lui le début de quelque chose d'autre. Et à ce moment, ce dont l'humanité aura besoin sera différent.

Ma sœur sourit encore, presque rassurante. Je me demande quelques secondes si on peut parler de destin. Cela voudrait dire que ce n'est au final la faute de personne. Mais peu importe quelle serait la réponse, elle semble l'accepter. Cela devrait probablement me suffire.


End file.
